Don't Know What You've Got
by QueenCate
Summary: [HouseGrey'sAnatomy crossover] House and his team must travel to Seattle to save one of their own. Slight AU for Grey's, post LMR. MidS2 for House.
1. Consult from Hell

Derek Shepherd collapsed into the leather chair opposite Chief Webber. "I can't figure out what's wrong with her. Neither can Burke. I need help."

Webber nodded, unsurprised. "I figured you would and I began looking over possible diagnosticians to consult." He handed Derek a piece of paper. "Who do you think we should call?"

Derek glanced at the paper and then back at the Chief. "I really think we should let her decide. She is a doctor, after all."

Webber nodded in agreement. "My thoughts exactly."

---x---

Allison Cameron glanced away from the television as her doctor entered the room.

"_General Hospital_?" Derek asked. "I didn't peg you as a soap fan."

Cameron smiled softly. "It reminds me of home."

The doctor nodded. "We're going to have to call in a diagnostician to help us determine what's causing your symptoms." He offered her the list of choices. "You pick."

She shook her head. She had known all along it would come to this, no matter how hard she tried to fight it. So much for vacation. "I know who I want."

Derek quirked an eyebrow.

"I want the best. I want House."

---x---

Doctors House and Wilson sat side by side on a bench near Wilson's office. They watched out of the corners of their eyes as Doctor Cuddy stepped off a nearby elevator.

"3…2…1…"

"House!" She had spotted them.

"Gotta run." House pushed himself off the bench and hobbled down the linoleum-tiles hallway. Just as his companion opened his mouth to comment, House called over his shoulder, "Say what you're thinking and you'll regret it!"

Wilson just shook his head as he watched his friend turn and stick his tongue out at Cuddy.

"You'll never catch me!" he called before doing his version of a run down an adjoining corridor.

Cuddy stopped for a moment at the bench. "You just encourage this behavior. At least he's insane. What's your excuse?"

"I get bored."

Cuddy rolled her eyes and continued her pursuit of the crazed doctor.

---x---

"She wants Dr. House. She didn't even look at the list."

The Chief shrugged. "House it is. Good luck with that. From what I understand, he's never taken a single consult request, not even from his own co-workers." He rummaged in his drawers for several minutes, finally emerging with a small book in his hand. "Princeton-Plainsboro's number should be in here."

"I have to at least try," Derek replied, lifting the phone.

---x---

House collapsed into his chair, lifting his leg up onto the desk with a soft moan. If he didn't hate stupid people so much, he would prefer the clinic to the post-chase pain. Settling in, he turned on his GameBoy. That little dragon was going down. The phone startled him and he wasn't able to keep his guy from running off a cliff. "Stupid animated midget." The phone kept ringing.

"What?" he answered irritably, popping a couple of Vicodin into his mouth.

The caller hesitated. "Dr. House?"

"No, Joe's Pizza Place. Who do you think it is?"

"This is Dr. Derek Shepherd. I'm a neurologist at Seattle Grace Hospital in –"

"Lemme guess. Seattle, Washington? Don't know how I figured that out."

Shepherd paused. "If this is a bad time, I can call back later."

House sighed. "No, because you'll probably interrupt my soap and then it would be a really bad time. What do you want?"

"We have a patient we need help diagnosing. She came in a week and a half ago presenting with fever, nausea and vomiting, and severe headaches. Chest x-ray and white count were normal. Temp went down without antibiotic and she was discharged when her viral serology came back negative. A few days later, she was re-admitted with similar symptoms. Her name is –"

"I don't care what her name is and I don't particularly care what's wrong with her. Did you test for meningitis?" He glanced up as saw Cuddy standing in the doorway. He pointed at his chest and gave her a thumbs up. She tugged her shirt up and glared.

"Yes, it came back negative."

House sighed. "There's dozens of diagnoses for those symptoms. Are you sure you ran every test?"

"I'm positive."

"Well, go run them again. I'm not coming out there."

Cuddy rushed forward and warned in a dangerous voice, "If you don't go wherever that patient is, you will spend every free hour for the next year in the clinic."

"Fine," Shepherd answered from the other end. "I'll go tell Miss Cameron she's going to die because –"

House sat up straight. "What did you say her name was?"

"Oh, so now you care?"

"What's her name?" House persisted.

"Allison Cameron."

House glanced up at Cuddy. "Warn your Chief or whoever. My team's coming with me."

---x---

Derek hung up the phone. "I don't like him."

The Chief shook his head and smiled knowingly. "You're not the first and trust me, you won't be the last."

---x---

House limped into the room, barely looking at the two remaining members of his team. "Go home, pack your stuff. We're going on a field trip."

"To where?" Chase asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out,' House answered, tossing a ball into the air to punctuate his point.

"House, seriously. Where are we going?" Foreman asked.

"Seattle. I've found our AWOL softie."

Foreman rolled his eyes.

"One of these days, your eyes gonna stick like that. And I'm gonna ship you off to the circus for a pretty penny."

Foreman forced himself not to repeat the action. "House, Cameron is on vacation. Just because she told you to butt out when you tried to blackmail her into telling you where doesn't mean she's AWOL."

"Of course it does. And now I've found her."

"So now we're all going to interrupt her vacation."

House gestured with his hand as he said, "You call it interrupting; I call it saving her life. To-may-to, to-mah-to, right?"

Chase stared at his boss. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, right. Cameron's in Seattle Grace Hospital. They called for a consult."

The other two stared at him. "Why didn't you mention that before?" Foreman asked incredulously.

Their boss shrugged. "Must've slipped my mind." He twisted open his pill bottle and tossed one into his mouth. "Drugs do that to you," he added with a smirk. "Go pack. We leave in three hours."

---x---

Derek entered Cameron's room and stopped short, smiling at the seemingly asleep young woman. She surprised him by lifting her head. "Well?"

"He's coming," he informed her. "Are you sure you want him? He's a bit…well, he's a jerk."

The brunette let out a little laugh. "I think I can handle him. My vacation's shot anyway."

---x---

Bailey's interns gathered in the conference room the next day, exchanging curious glances. Something big was going on. Chief Webber walked in, looking grave, followed by Burke and McDreamy. "I'm sure most of you have heard of the young woman we've been struggling to diagnose. Unfortunately, we have been unsuccessful so far and had to call in a top diagnostician for a consult. Since this was Dr. Bailey's case originally and most of you have worked with the patient already, I'll be assigning some of you to help with this diagnosis. The man we called in is Dr. Gregory House."

An excited buzz filled the room.

"I take it you've heard of him," Webber concluded with a small smile. "I'm not surprised. He is, quite simply, the best. And he knows it. So there's no need to go boosting his ego. Suck up at your own risk. He's bringing his team. I believe there are three doctors working under him, an immunologist, a neurologist, and an intensivist. One intern will be assigned to each of them as guides as they get used to the hospital and to assist them in every way, another will be assigned to Dr. House himself."

The interns sat up even straighter at this, as if good posture meant they had a better chance of getting picked.

"I'll allow Dr. House to decide. All of you will be in Allison Cameron's room in two hours to meet Dr. House and his team." He surveyed the group. "Dismissed."

The interns gathered into a group, talking rapidly and progressively louder, each trying to be heard over the others.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Bailey told the Chief as he walked past her.

"I hope so, too."

---x---

House sighed, tapping his cane impatiently. This flight was taking entirely too long.

"Would you stop that?" Foreman asked from across the aisle.

"No."

"It's your fault we missed the red-eye."

"Is not," House shot back. "It's all because of that nurse."

"It's her fault that you're a drug addict? She could get into a lot of trouble for giving you that much Vicodin."

"I had a prescription."

"From Wilson," Chase pointed out. "No way was anyone going to buy that as a legitimate prescription."

"Doesn't matter, I'll just get refills at Seattle Grace. One of you can have the honor of writing the prescriptions." Off their dubious looks, he added, "Oh, God. Don't worry. We won't be there long enough for them to catch on. You're both wimps."

"And if we agreed, you'd call us suck-ups. It's hopeless."

"Exactly. Why do you even try?"

---x---

"Oh my God, I can't believe this is happening," Cristina began, her eyes wide with excitement. "House is the –"

"Best diagnostician in the country," the other chorused. "We know."

"Sue me for being excited."

"Yeah, she's showing an actual emotion. Maybe we should encourage this. Before long, she'll be smiling at patients!" Meredith teased.

Cristina scowled. "Will not."

"Would you two shut your traps and hurry up?" Alex snapped from down the hall. "We're gonna be late."

The two friends rolled their eyes simultaneously but they picked up their pace.

"This is so cool!" Izzie squealed.

"I know!" George answered, sounding a little too girly.

Alex shot him a look. "And you wonder why you can't get a girl."

"Don't even start," Izzie warned.

They stopped short at the sight of Bailey. "Finally. Get your butts in here! _Now_!"

---x---

House climbed out of the cab first. "Aussie, pay the fare."

"Why me?"

"Because you were Vogler's narc."

Chase rolled his eyes as he paid the cabbie.

"Oh, yippee! Now I'll get twice as much from the circus." He started for the hospital doors.

Chase and Foreman exchanged exasperated looks and followed.

The team walked purposefully through the sliding doors, House flanked on either side by his employees. Chief Webber walked forward and extended a hand.

"Dr. House. Welcome to Seattle Grace. I'm Chief Webber."

House shook his hand briefly. "Where's Cameron?"

"I want you to meet some of our doctors first. They can give you the case details. Follow me."

---x---

A ripple of excitement filled the room as the Chief approached, leading three men. They stopped just outside so House could be introduced to Burke and Shepherd.

"Everybody, this is Dr. House and two of his co-workers."

"Employees," House corrected. "I'm the boss. Isn't that right, Foreman?"

Foreman rolled his eyes and Chase smiled.

"What're you laughing at, Benedict Arnold?"

It was Foreman's turn to smile.

House ignored the confused expressions on everyone's faces. "Which one's Shepherd?"

Derek stepped forward, offering his hand, which House ignored. He was cranky. He had run out Vicodin on the plane. "She's in there?"

Derek nodded, glaring at House. He really hated this guy.

Burke stepped forward. "I'm Preston Burke," he began.

House just brushed past him and entered the room. "Cameron."

"House."

Foreman and Chase hurriedly followed their boss. The three Seattle Grace doctors followed suit, more than a little angry about House's brusque attitude.

Burke cleared his throat. "Dr. House, I thought you had three doctors on your team?"

House stared. "And…?"

"I only count two," Burke continued.

"Very good. You can count. Cameron here is member number three. Any other brilliant observations?"

Cameron grinned at her two co-workers. Surprisingly, she had missed her dysfunctional surrogate family. "Out of Vicodin?"

They nodded grimly.

"Just write him a prescription. For all of our sakes."

"She's my new favorite," House informed the other two. "I have a pain problem," he explained to the others. "If you can't guess why, you're a moron."

"Now wait just a minute," Webber started, stepping forward. "I know you're not a people person. But that does not allow you to come into my hospital and treat my staff like this…what are you doing?"

House glanced up from his new perch on the chair beside Cameron's bed. He held up the television remote, "My show is on." The television came to life and a commercial jingle floated from the speakers. "Drat, a commercial. Okay, Chase go over the case notes. Pick an intern. Blackie, run a CT and MRI. Take your pick, too."

Shepherd opened his mouth but House held up his hand and hushed him. "It's on."

Webber was livid. He walked across the room and leaned close to House. "I _will_ inform your boss of this behavior."

"Go ahead," House told him. "She'll just be glad no one's sued me yet." He held up his empty pill bottle. "Can anyone get me a refill?"


	2. Gregory Bastard House

"How are you feeling, Dr. Cameron?" Meredith was checking the patient's monitors.

Cameron smiled. "Just call me Cameron."

Meredith returned the smile. "Okay, Cameron. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Cameron assured her. "Really," she added off the other doctor's dubious look.

"Everybody lies," House declared, not taking his eyes off the television.

Cameron slyly observed House out of the corner of her eye. She would be okay with him on the case. She was stirred from her comforting thoughts by a strange feeling, almost like she was twitching. It intensified and Cameron lost any semblance of control. She slipped into unconsciousness…

---x---

"She's seizing," House yelled, searching through the supplies. He rolled her onto her side, grabbed the syringe of Ativan Meredith held out, and quickly injected it into her leg. The effect was almost instantaneous. She calmed and he eased her onto her back just as a team of nurses and doctors, Foreman and Chase included, rushed in.

"Get a Glasgow. Check her for signs of meningism or rash. Do a full system exam." He glanced at the immobile group before him. "Well? What're you waiting for? Go!" He shuffled over to Shepherd. "Any idea where I can get my hands on a white board?" Off Shepherd's nod, House beckoned his team. "Time for differential."

---x---

Alex, Izzie, and Cristina were each jockeying for a better spot outside the room now occupied by House and his team.

"Ouch! Alex!"

"Quiet, model."

Cristina rolled her eyes and shoved the other two apart, stepping right up next to the door and leaning in close to the keyhole. "I should be in there. I'm Foreman's intern!"

"And I'm Chase's," Izzie pointed out, moving up next to her friend.

They both turned to Alex.

"What?" he asked. "Meredith and the other girl are doing the Glasgow and exams."

"Other g – Alex! George is not a girl."

"You got a better explanation?"

Cristina smirked. "He kinda is, Izzie."

Izzie rolled her eyes but let it drop. It was hard to hear the team inside over the arguing. She strained to make out anything but nothing she managed to catch made sense – "seizure," "criminal record," "wombat." She shot Cristina a confused look and received a shrug in response.

Alex, who had heard absolutely nothing, angrily declared, "I hate women."

"Alex!" the other two admonished, still struggling to hear. But the room had gone silent. They all exchanged curious looks and when they glanced back at the door, came face to face with a pair of legs and a knotted wooden cane. Their eyes traveled upward, sheepish expressions already firmly upon their faces.

"Hello," House greeted them.

"Hi," they chorused, standing up straight.

Izzie tried to stammer out an explanation. "We were just – We were gonna – You're seriously an amazing doctor."

Foreman appeared. "Please, like he needs to hear that more often."

Cristina stepped forward and extended her hand. "Dr. House, sir, I'm with Izzie for once. And I'm so sorry about Dr. Cameron being sick."

House studied her. "No, you're not. I hate ass-kissers but you're an intern; you're bred for it. So make yourself useful: go fill my Vicodin."

Cristina took the bottle with a grimace and had started trudging towards the hospital pharmacy when Foreman called, "Cristina, you coming?"

Chase chimed in. "Yeah, Izzie, c'mon."

Cristina shoved the empty bottle into Alex's hands, leaving him grumbling behind her.

"Have fun!" Cristina called behind her.

"Bite me," Alex yelled back.

"Hey, you, insignificant intern," House said, snapping his fingers in front of Alex's face. "Moon over blondes later; refill my snack now."

The intern opened his mouth to complain but House cut him off.

"You're mine until I leave so get used to it. Now shoo. I have a sick employee and I don't like interviewing."

---x---

House limped down the hallway. He was getting annoyed with the admiring looks everyone kept giving him. It almost made him miss the Princeton-Plainsboro staff. Their unadulterated contempt never got old. The only plus side was at Seattle Grace, they were still too scared to approach him. Back home, even the nurses were starting to grow backbones. Some even dared to refuse him Vicodin. House shook his head at the thought. The nerve of some people.

Chief Webber cornered House in the bathroom. The man was better than Cuddy at trapping him. The diagnostician knew when he was beat and eased himself onto a chair.

"Dr. House. I spoke to your boss."

House put on a sympathetic front. "And now you have a headache? Vicodin clears that right up. I'd offer you some but I don't want to."

The Chief fixed him with a stern glare. "I don't appreciate your attitude, although it isn't unexpected. You have quite a reputation."

"That's what the hookers always say."

Webber studied the man before him, holding his gaze for only a moment. Then House pulled out his GameBoy. Webber sighed and rubbed his brow. "Well, then. Dr. Cuddy said for you to call her when you get a chance."

The other man pretended to deliberate before shaking his head slowly. "Nah. The only perk of talking to her is the view." House moved his hands in half circles on his chest. He shook his head again, as if to clear it. "Ooh, what a rack."

The Chief took another stab. "Any ideas as to the diagnosis?"

"Yeah."

"Care to share?"

"No."

"All right then. If you'll excuse me, I have actual work to do."

"Buh-bye," House waved cheerfully. He returned his attention to his GameBoy. "Level 15, your ass is mine."

---x---

Chase ran his hands through his hair in exasperation. "This doesn't make sense! Glasgow score is 9/15. She's got a fever, BP is 140/70, and the heart is 86 beats per minute. But there's no signs of meningism or rash and all the tests were fine." He looked over at Cameron, shaking his head at the oxygen mask covering most of her face. He never thought he would actually miss the girl. "What's wrong with her?"

"That, my little koala bear, is the million dollar question." House appeared in the doorway, leaning heavily on his cane.

"Wow, you're actually visiting a patient."

His boss shrugged. "No one else lets me use their TV. The coma patients actually have families here."

"Imagine that."

Dr. Shepherd entered the room with Meredith. "Got anything yet?"

"Yeah, she's cured. Can't you tell?"

Shepherd literally bit his tongue to keep from retorting. There would be plenty of time to deal with House after he made the diagnosis.

House knocked Chase's shoulder with his cane, gesturing for the young man to get up. He complied and House settled into it, discreetly rubbing his leg.

Derek decided to try a different approach. "Listen, Dr. House. This young woman is counting on you to save her life. When I gave her a list of diagnosticians, she didn't even look at it. She knew who she wanted because she trusts you to save her. Her exact words were 'I want House.'"

Chase and Foreman tried unsuccessfully to stifle their laughter with their hands. House glared, hauled himself to his feet, and smacked them both upside the head. He fell back into the chair and popped open his Vicodin bottle, tossing a pill into the air and catching it in his mouth.

Chase's cell phone rang. "Hello?" He listened for a minute and handed the phone to Chase. "For you."

"If its Cuddy, tell her I died. Maybe then I can skip clinic duty."

Chase shook his head. "It's Wilson."

House grabbed it. "Wilson…Oh, hello, Cuddles." He shot Chase a glare and ran his finger across his neck in a slicing motion.

"C'mon, Izzie," Chase said.

"Where are we going?"

"Anywhere with a locking door." Chase practically sprinted down the hall.

"House," Cuddy began. "How's Cameron?"

"You mean besides that fact that she's dying?"

"Yes," Cuddy answered tersely.

"Then she's fine and dandy. Except for that seizure. So what's up? Did you girl for some girl talk?" House asked, mimicking a teenage girl. "Ohmigod, did Brad, like, call you or something?"

"Just shut up, House. Call me when you know what's wrong with Cameron."

"Fine, if you promise to take me off the hospital pharmacy's black list."

"Done, if you do an extra ten hours of clinic."

House paused. He eyed his leg and shook his nearly-empty pill bottle. "Deal," he sighed and hung up the phone.

"You're addicted to that stuff, you know."

House eyed the intern in front of him. She was checking the IV and monitors.

"And your point is?"

"If you know it's bad for you, why do you do it?"

"Sleeping with your boss is bad. Why do you do that?"

Meredith's head whipped up. "How did you…?"

House smirked smugly. "I'm a genius, remember?"

Trying to salvage her dignity, she told him, "We're not sleeping together anymore."

"Why? Is he married?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," she admitted.

"What's wrong with that?"

Meredith started to explain but stopped. "You're just trying to get a rise out of me to amuse yourself."

House grinned. "I bore easily."

"Yeah, well you're a bastard." She turned a walked out of the room.

"So I've been told," he called after her. To himself, he said, "Gregory Bastard House. Catchy."

---x---

"Here's those labs you wanted, Dr. Chase."

Chase smiled warmly. "Thank you, Izzie."

Izzie sighed inwardly. That accent was so hot! And those blue eyes… She took a deep breath. Cool down, Iz. You are not a slut. There is no need to hook up with every guy you meet. So what if you're all alone in a room with a locking door?

"Hey, Iz, look at this for a second, would you?"

She walked around the table and squinted at the paper. "What?"

"Does that say the original CT was clear or unclear?"

"Uh, clear."

Chase glanced up, shooting her that damn smile again. "Thanks."

Izzie nodded. Those blue eyes… "Screw this!" She kissed him long and hard. Pulling away, she touched her lips happily. "So sorry," she said, not meaning it in the least bit. "That was…completely unprofessional." He pulled her back. She giggled. "But who cares about that?"

---x---

Alex leaned back in his cafeteria chair, looking self-satisfied. "Yeah, I'm having a blast as House's intern."

Cristina rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. He ignores you unless he needs a pill refill."

The others laughed and Alex glared.

Meredith leaned forward. "So what's Chase like, Iz?"

"Who cares?" Cristina shook her head. "All I wanna know is whether you've jumped his bones yet."

Izzie looked away, reddening slightly. "No."

"You did! Don't lie!"

"We only made out!" Izzie exclaimed.

"Tell me everything!" Meredith said, shooing Alex and George away with a wave of her hand.

---x---

Foreman slammed the table with his fist. "Why is it that when it really matters, we can't find the diagnosis?"

"I don't know, mate." Chase shook his head, flipping futilely through Cameron's file. He kept seeing Izzie's face and even he of the minute moral compass felt guilty about that. Cameron was lying on her death bed and he was hoping to get laid. 'You suck,' he told himself angrily. Then he added, 'But you've still got it.' Out loud, he repeated, "I just don't know."

Foreman stroked his chin. "You know, I never really liked her. But she grows on you. You don't even realize its happening."

"Kinda like a fungus," a familiar voice commented. Its owner came into view.

"Shut up, House," the other two ordered angrily.

"I was kidding. Geez Louise, you guys are touchy." He pulled up a chair and sat. "And the reason this is so difficult is because it really matters. Emotions keep you from thinking clearly. That's why I avoid them."

Foreman nodded. "So basically you're rude to everyone so that you're better able to think of rude things to say to them?"

"Damn straight. But I said it better. Your way makes me sound like a miserable misanthrope."

"As opposed to the sunny people person you really are?"

"Finally, someone understands me!"

---x---x---

_Wow, the response to this fic has been overwhelming, to say the least. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. And to answer the question of length: I don't know. I'll keep going until I feel it has to end and I'm not sure how long that may be. Thanks again!_


	3. No Self Control

House rested both hands on his cane's handle and sighed heavily. Cameron had improved enough to be taken off the respirator, but she was still unconscious. He eased himself into the chair beside her bed. He felt he should say something to her. Something about her was breaking through his nasty front and he didn't particularly like it. He wrestled with himself over what to say and finally settled on something.

"I need someone to talk to patients. Chase sucks at it and I don't like Foreman." He stared at her for a moment and then gave a little nod. He grabbed the remote and switched on _General Hospital_.

Cameron's eyelids fluttered open and House saw her hand twitch out of the corner of his eye. He kept his eyes trained firmly on the television

"The red button on the left ups your morphine if you need it."

She slowly moved her hand and squeezed his own hand. He still didn't move his eyes from the television, but he squeezed back. Cameron smiled and floated back into unconsciousness.

---x---

"Visiting a patient? I would have thought that was beneath you," Meredith quipped as she replaced Cameron's old IV bags with new ones.

House shrugged as he raised the TV volume. "Unconscious people are incapable of annoying you." He turned to face the intern. "So, you and McDreamy hooked up at the prom?"

Meredith froze and spun around slowly. "How did you know that? You weren't even here!"

A nurse walked in and handed House a folder. He shot her an uncharacteristically charming grin and she left in a storm of giggles. "The nurses seem to like me," he told Meredith. "And they're very chatty."

Meredith tucked her hair nervously. "You're gonna tell Addison, aren't you? To entertain yourself or something equally sadistic. Oh, this is bad; this is very, very bad."

"Addison being McDreamy's wife? Great nickname, by the way." He made the okay symbol with his right hand.

The intern shot him a look as she paced.

"Relax, I'm not gonna tell Mrs. McDreamy that her hubby's stepping out."

Meredith froze again. "You're not?"

House shook his head. "Nah. Neonatal's too far."

Meredith met his gaze and held it. "Thank you. But this is still very bad. If the nurses know, the interns will start hearing about it and they'll tell other interns and soon the whole hospital will know!"

"Know what?" Derek asked from the door.

Meredith looked stricken as she excused herself and hurried down the hall.

"Torturing my intern, Dr. House?"

"Yep. They hide them from me back home."

"I wonder why."

House leaned back in his chair, tipping it onto two legs. "It's funny. I would've pegged you for a red-head fan, seeing as you're married to one."

Shepherd didn't glance up, but his knuckles turned white as his grip on the patient's chart tightened reflexively.

"But it seems to me, it's the blondes that get you all hot and bothered."

Derek closed his eyes for a moment and breathed deeply.

"So what is it about the intern that gets your little soldiers marching? Cause I've seen your wife and she is _hot_."

Derek ignored the other man with great effort, putting everything he had into getting out of the room without punching House.

"I suppose it could be you like the thrill of screwing the intern while your wife waits at home." House stroked his stubble thoughtfully as he mused aloud, taking in Shepherd's fight to not kill him with undisguised amusement.

"I am not, as you so elegantly put it, 'screwing the intern,'" Derek answered tersely. "Not since my wife and I got back together."

"That's not what she says," House told him in a song-song voice.

Derek's head whipped up. He definitely would not put it past this man to tell his wife about his prom night escapades just for kicks. His blood grew hot and his heart pounded. What on earth was Meredith thinking, telling that kind of thing to a mad man?

---x---

"That was mean," Cameron whispered after Shepherd left.

"But oh so fun."

She stared for a moment and then pointed to the clock. "It's nine o'clock."

House's eyes lit up and he changed the channel. _The O.C._'s theme song filled the room.

Several minutes into the show, Cameron was still watching him.

"Spit it out, woman!" he exclaimed, banging his cane on the floor for emphasis.

"Why are you here?"

"To cure you. Duh."

She shook her head. "No, why are you here, in this room?"

"If I get bored, I can steal your morphine."

Cameron smiled and shook her head. She knew why he was there, even if he could admit it. "You care about me," she declared boldly. Doctor O'Malley had passed on some wisdom from another patient. If you were dying, people let you be as bold as you want. Unless they were House.

"Cuddy threatened extra clinic hours if I didn't save your life. You're welcome, by the way."

"I'm still sick!" she pointed out. "I have no reason to thank you yet."

"You mean my charming company isn't reason enough?"

She pretended to think. "I think living is more important, but that's just me."

"Tell that to Osama's buddies."

She stared incredulously. "Are you comparing me to –?"

"Shhh!" House interrupted, putting his finger to his lips. He pointed at the screen. "It's on."

---x---

Dr. Shepherd stormed out of Cameron's room. He saw Meredith down the hall, standing alone with a worried expression. He walked down the hall, picking up pace, and grabbed her arm. "We need to talk."

"Ow, you're hurting me!" she protested as he led her into an empty exam room.

"You told Dr. House about us? About the prom?"

Meredith wrenched her arm away. "He already knew. The nurses must have seen us because they all know and they told him. He's not going to tell her, if that's what you're worried about," she added nastily.

Derek ran his fingers through his hair nervously.

"He's going to tell her. I know he is, no matter what he promised you. I can't believe this. It's all your fault."

"_My_ fault?" she asked incredulously. "How is this _my_ fault? I didn't tell him. And I didn't force you to have sex with me. You followed me to that exam room, remember? I tried to stop it, remember? Or is your selective memory kicking in again?"

"Shut up, Meredith. Just shut up."

Meredith was livid. "You can't tell me to shut up!" She turned and stormed out, leaving an angry and depressed Derek in her wake.

---x---

Meredith downed a shot of tequila. "I shouldn't be allowed to make my own decisions, Joe. I should put someone in charge of making them for me, because I suck at it."

"No arguing with that," a familiar voice said from behind.

"Shut up, Alex," Meredith ordered, not even turning around.

Alex slid into the seat beside her. "What, you hook up with Shepherd again?"

"Yes," she admitted, swirling the last drops of alcohol in her shot glass. "During the prom."

Alex shrugged. "So what?"

"The nurses know. _House_ knows."

"What's the worst that can happen? Addison finds out and divorces Shepherd. Then he'll coming running back to you."

"I don't want to be his second choice. He blew it when he picked her."

"Then why are you still in love with him?"

Meredith shook her head. "I don't know." She turned her head and finally looked at him. "Let's just shut up and drink."

---x---

Meredith blinked to clear her sleep-blurred eyes and turned her head to confirm what she already knew. She groaned and hauled herself to her feet. Grabbing her shirt and pants, she quickly dressed, as if that would help put last night from her mind. Although, oddly enough, she didn't especially want to forget the previous night. No, Meredith, you have to forget it happened, she admonished inwardly. No matter how great it was.

"I'm leaving," she called over her shoulder.

Alex lifted his hand and mumbled something incoherent into the pillow.

Once outside, Meredith banged her head against her palm repeatedly. "I have absolutely no self control."

---x---

Bailey listened to her interns from the other side of the locker room door. They had been off for days and she was determined to find out why.

"The nurses are getting on my nerves. They're threatening to cut off House's Vicodin supply."

"You sure it's not revenge for giving them all syphilis?"

"Shut up!" two male voices – Alex and George – answered.

The girls laughed.

"So, Iz, you and Chase go all the way yet?"

"Not yet…Shut up, Devil Spawn!"

"Yeah, Alex, shut up."

"What crawled up your ass and died?"

"She had a fight with McDreamy."

"Cristina!"

"What? They would've found out within five minutes of leaving the locker room."

"It's all House's fault, anyway."

Bailey had heard more than enough. She pushed the door open and yelled, "Suck ups! Get your sorry little butts over here. Assignments are the same as yesterday. If I catch any of you slacking off, you're in the pit for a month. Got it?"

They nodded.

"Good. Now I'm going to have a little talk with Dr. House."

The interns exchanged anxious glances and waited a few minutes before following Bailey. Work could wait, the battle of the century was about to begin.

---x---

"Dr. House!"

House instinctively sped up.

"Don't think you can run from me."

"I'm not running, I'm limping," House said, even as he slowed to a reluctant stop. "Can I not help you with something?"

"You can start by explaining why you're messing with my interns."

"It's fun?"

"That ain't good enough. Listen to me, you drug addicted fool. If I catch you ordering another one of my interns to refill your pills, I'll cut you off completely."

House nibbled on his nails in mock-anxiety. "I have a prescription."

"So? I sure as hell don't care. And they're more scared of me than they are of you."

"Wanna bet?"

"No, I do not want to bet. Now I want you to turn around and limp off to find your doctors so you can diagnose the patient and leave."

"And I want a pony. You can't always get what you want."

"With that leg? You couldn't ride a pony if you tried."

"Oh, ouch, burn," House said, pretending to be hurt. "I'll have to cry myself to sleep now."

"Go do your job, Dr. House," Bailey ordered in a dangerous voice, leaning in close.

House shrugged and sat down on a nearby bench, taking out his GameBoy.

"What are you doing?" Bailey placed her balled fists on her hips.

"Working."

"You are a doctor. Working does not involve video games."

House smacked his forehead. "So that's why Cuddy always gets mad. Thanks for clearing that up." He got up and hobbled down the hall and pressed the elevator button.

"Your patient is on this floor."

"I know," House called as he stepped into the elevator.

"Then where are you going?"

He shot her his famous 'duh' look. "It's break time."


	4. Street Cred

House was wandering the hospital in a desperate search for something to do. And he had better find it soon. His leg was killing him. His intern sucked. Who took an hour to fill one pill bottle? He spotted Meredith at a nurses' station, looking worried and like she didn't want to talk to anyone. So naturally, he headed towards here. Leaning casually against the desk, he asked, "So who'd you do last night?"

Her head whipped up, deer-in-headlights expression firmly fixed upon her face. "No one," she lied…badly.

House made a loud buzzer sound. "Wrong answer. Ooh, was it McDreamy again? The nurses will have a field day!"

Sure enough, the nurses who had all been listening discreetly had all glanced up.

Meredith shot him a look and led him away from the nurses' prying eyes. "No, it was not Dr. Shepherd."

He studied her. "I'll find out. Mark my words."

"You are in desperate need of a hobby."

"That's what they tell me. I, personally, think prying is a great hobby. Snoop around, discover a secret, and then videotape the fallout. Reality TV is hot lately."

Meredith rolled her eyes. "Anything else, Dr. House?"

"Yeah, find my intern. He kidnapped my pills."

"You can't kidnap inanimate objects," she pointed out.

House looked shocked. "Don't say that! They might hear you," he stage whispered.

Meredith shook her head. "I'm sure you'll last a few hours without them."

"But I like them."

"Most addicts do."

"Sticks and stones can break my bones, but pills will make it better."

"I'm leaving now."

"Fine, I'll just go find other interns to torture. If Bailey asks, I'm not here. And send that moron intern to me. His name is Alex. But don't tell him I know that."

Meredith froze at the mention of Alex's name, her face coloring. She knew it was more to hope for that House had missed that reaction and decided to make a quick getaway and put off the inevitable mocking. The man took too much joy from discussing her personal life.

"You slept with Alex?" House asked in a loud whisper, putting a hand to his open mouth in fake shock.

"I can't hear you," Meredith called on her way to the elevator.

"I said you slept with Alex?" House yelled.

Meredith practically ran to the elevator as the nurses erupted in conversation.

House grinned smugly. Finally, some excitement.

---x---

"Hey, Chase."

Chase didn't even look up. He wouldn't let himself. As soon as he saw Izzie, he would want to kiss her and he couldn't do that. Cameron's life was too important for him to devote any less than 100 of his attention. "Hey, Iz," he answered finally.

"So, whatcha doing?"

"Working," he answered curtly. "Did you want something?" He could practically feel Izzie's hurt stare.

Her breath caught a few times and out of the corner of his eye, he saw her bite her lip.

"Nope, nothing important."

The door slammed a moment later and Chase leaned back in his chair, hanging his head with a heavy sigh. He had no idea what to do, as usual. Getting to his feet, he began pacing, his mind racing. Somehow, he found himself walking out the door and down the hall into Cameron's room. She was unconscious, as per House's orders. He claimed it would make it easier to handle the various symptoms. He took Cameron's hand in his own, rubbing it lightly with his thumb.

"Hey, Cameron…Allison. Never called you that before. It's weird. Especially since we…you know. Listen, I don't know what to do and yes, I realize you can't exactly help me, being unconscious and dying and all. But I just…I needed to talk to you. I like Izzie. She's a nice girl. But I can't help feeling guilty. Especially after that talk we had before you left for vacation. Speaking of, Seattle? Really, Cam…Allison? At least go somewhere sunny. Although I suppose House wouldn't think to look here. God knows he checked everywhere else. The man has OCD, I swear. You should have seen him. I-I think he likes you, actually. He probably doesn't realize it yet, but he does. I can see it. And that scares me and pisses me off. He's what you've wanted all these years and now that you've started moving on and we're ready to try dating, he's going to come in a swoop you off your feet. And there's not a damn thing I can do about it. Allison, if you can hear me, I want this to work. I want us to work. I just hope you want that, too."

The monitors started beeping and Chase raced around the bed to study them. "I need help in here!"

---x---

Alex sighed and rubbed his brow. The idiot in the front of the line was arguing over the inflated price – $2 difference for Pete's sake! – and the equally moronic pharmacist was arguing back.

"Hey, buddy! I'll give you _ten_ bucks if you shut up and pay."

The idiot turned and shot Alex an exasperated look. "That's not the point." He turned back and picked up the argument where he left off. Everyone else on the line groaned in unison.

"Hey, you! Intern! Where are my pills?" House made his way to the pharmacy, staring the line in curiosity.

Alex held up the empty Vicodin bottle. "I haven't gotten them yet."

"I see that. The question is why."

The intern sighed heavily. "That moron is fighting over a two dollar price increase."

House stared eyed the man. "Hey, cheap wad!" He limped up and elbowed the guy out of the way. "Move," he added unnecessarily.

"Hey!"

The doctor discreetly moved his cane above the man's foot and pressed down. The man yelped and jumped away.

"Oh, so sorry." He didn't even try to look sorry. Instead, House just slammed his pill bottle down on the counter. The pharmacist was staring at the swearing man off to the side and didn't move. "Good God, man! Hurry it up! Some of us have patients."

The pharmacist glared but took the bottle. "I'll need your prescription."

House snapped his fingers behind him. "Intern! Bring your prescription pad."

Alex scribbled a prescription and the still-glaring pharmacist filled it. House slapped down an extra two dollars and grabbed the cheapskate's medicine. Just as he was about to toss it to the man, who's limp now matched House's, he caught the medication name. Tuberculosis meds. Fingering the bottle, he stared off thoughtfully. He vaguely registered the sound of a pager going off until Alex called his name.

"911 on Dr. Cameron."

He pocketed his pills and tossed the others to the man before following Alex to the elevator, his churning mind stilled by inexplicable concern for Cameron.

---x---

Foreman reached the room at the same time as House and they walked in together.

"What happened?"

Chase stepped forward, running his fingers through his hair nervously. "Her lungs aren't working properly. I had to put her back on the respirator."

House watched silently as her chest rose and fell, aided by the machine next to her bed. Something wasn't right. He almost had it, but not quite. "Follow me, kiddies."

---x---

The team filed into the conference room grimly. The Seattle Grace surgeons, Webber included, and the interns all followed. Even House was worried, as much as he tried to convince himself otherwise. Picking up a tennis ball, he started bouncing it off the wall. "What's the differential?"

"Could be cancer," Foreman suggested.

"MRI, CT, and ultrasound were fine," Chase pointed out.

"Maybe the scans missed it. We could run them again."

"We already ran them three times. Maybe it's Reye's Syndrome?"

"Her liver is fine," Webber answered.

"Encephalitis?" Cristina offered.

"Or meningoencephalitis?" Meredith added.

Shepherd joined in, shaking his head. "EEG was fine."

"We're close, I can feel it." House lobbed the ball at the wall with too much force.

"I still think it might be cancer."

The ball bounced back and hit Foreman in the head.

"See, even the ball knows that's a stupid idea."

Foreman tossed the ball back, hitting House's pocket which made a rattling noise.

"Careful! You'll hurt my little buddies." House dug into his pocket and withdrew the pill bottle. He popped it open to take a few, but paused, staring at the bottle. They had reminded him of the TB pills the idiot from the pharmacy had gotten. His mind started racing again.

"What is it?" Foreman asked. "I'm not paying for more if they broke."

House pulled himself up, shuffling over to the white board. He added 'lung failure' and tapped the board impatiently with the marker. "What we have is a sneaky little bugger. It's like a gang of thieves. Each one has a specialty, something it does that the others don't. That's how they get you. You're expecting it to show one way, but this guy has to be a little different, just to throw you off. Her EEG was fine, but what about her CT? Are you sure it was clear?"

"Well, it showed minor brain swelling, but we figured it was from the medication. You think it's a brain infection?"

"But we already established that it's not encephalitis and it can't be meningitis." Burke said.

House turned around. "Why not?"

"Lumbar puncture showed clear spinal fluid. The CSF was fine and there were no organisms on the smear," Bailey answered.

House leaned on his cane with both hands, staring at the ground with narrowed eyes. "Foreman, Chase, what do you know about Cameron's personal life?"

Foreman shook his head. "Nothing. You're not going to make us fly back and search her apartment, are you?"

Ignoring Foreman, House stared at Chase, who had remained silent. "Aussie?"

Chase sighed. "Her parents live in upstate New York. Her sister lives in Quebec. Allison doesn't talk to any of them very often. They had a big fight when Allison got married in college."

"When did you learn all that?" Foreman asked incredulously.

"Probably about when he started calling her Allison. She have a boyfriend?"

Chase hesitated for a moment. "No."

House tilted his head slightly.

"What?" Chase asked defensively. "That's all I know."

His boss didn't bother answering. He just left the room, hobbling down the hall to Cameron's room.

"C'mon. He had that 'I'm gonna does something crazy' look," Foreman told Chase, already running after their boss, Chase and the other doctors close behind.

House closed the door and propped a chair against it before slamming his cane on the bedside table with a resounding crack that stirred Cameron. "Cameron. Wake up. Cameron!"

Her eyes fluttered open.

"Good. Focus."

She directed her eyes at him. The rest of her head had been strapped in place in case she had another seizure.

"Remember that idiotic doctor, the one with TB? Have you seen him?" He lifted her respirator mask.

Cameron's eyes went wide and she started gasping for air.

"Have you seen him since he left the hospital?"

"Yes," she gasped.

"House!" Foreman yelled, beating on the locked door.

"Cameron, look at me. How long ago did you see him?"

"House, stop it!" Chase ordered through the glass. They managed to get the door open and rushed House but he beat them back with his cane.

Cameron's breath came in short rasps. "Six…months. Back…for more…meds," she answered finally.

House nodded and replaced her oxygen mask, much to everyone's relief. "He came back too soon. Idiot gave the pills away. Start her on a tuberculosis meds."

"She has tuberculosis?" Izzie asked, her confusion mirroring that of everyone else.

"The tests were negative," Webber reminded him.

"That's because she doesn't have TB," he answered. "It's tuberculosis meningitis. It wouldn't show up on regular TB or meningitis tests. Do the CSF again. This time use a polymerase chain reaction."

No one moved. "What're you waiting for? Her to die? Go!"

Foreman led the interns away. Chase, however, didn't budge. He was glaring at House.

"You bastard. How could you? She trusted you. You took away her _oxygen_."

"I had to know if she saw him. You know that and so does she. Why do you care so much all of a sudden? Are you channeling Cameron's compassion while she's out?" House paused and then smirked. "You love her."

The Seattle Grace staff, expecting a blowout of epic proportions, quickly excused themselves, shutting the door as they left.

Chase stammered a denial that only made House's smirk grow.

"Oh, just admit it, you wuss!" He collapsed into a chair and burst out into laughter – real laughter – for the first time in God knows how long.

Chase shifted uncomfortably, chuckling a little. Slowly, he built up to full-out hysterics, falling into the chair beside House.

"Why are we laughing?"

House giggled. "I have no idea."

"Fair enough."

After several minutes, the fits had, for the most part, subsided. House glanced over at Chase. "Remember who signs your paychecks."

"Cuddy?"

"I was being metaphorical, moron. Lemme dumb it down: tell anyone about this and you're doing my clinic hours until Jesus comes back."

Chase held up his right hand. "Swear to God."

"Wait, shouldn't you use your left hand?"

The other man shot him a questioning look.

"You're Australian. Even the toilets are retarded."

Chase rolled his eyes and lifted his other hand, too. "I'm not gonna tell. Mostly because you scare me."

"Good. Gotta protect my street cred."

Neither one noticed Cameron grinning a few feet away. My boys, she thought. Total losers and completely adorable.

---x---x---

_Sorry for the longer than usual wait. I've been volunteering at a camp and planning my Sweet Sixteen. I'm only gonna do one more chapter, just to wrap things up. I hope you all like how it's ending up. Lemme know what things you want to make sure are resolved and I'll do my best to do so. Thanks everyone!_


	5. Satan and His Whore

House purposefully made his way towards the cafeteria. He had one last piece of business to take care of. As he entered the room, he noticed the surgical interns clustered on one side and immediately headed in the opposite direction. Sure enough, there sat his query, as far away from the interns as possible. Addison frowned as she absently swirled her yogurt with a spoon.

House stopped behind her chair, resting both hands on his cane. "Shepherd's an ass."

Addison glanced up, not altogether surprised. "What, no 'hello' or 'nice to see you again, Addison?'"

Settling into a chair, House answered, 'Politeness has never been my strong suit."

She smirked. "You truly have a gift for the understatement."

"I try."

Addison smiled. "It's been a long time, Greg." She nodded at his cane. "I heard about that. Did you get my gift?"

"If it was a fruit basket, I used the fruit to throw at people. And you're changing the subject."

"Not changing. Avoiding. There's a difference." Her eyes pleaded with him to let her do so. He complied, for the moment.

"I used it once."

"What?"

"The rainbow striped cane you sent me. My old one had a little accident and the replacement one pissed me off."

Addison grinned. "Did you bring it to work?"

He shook his head. "I'm not _that_ dumb. Just to the grocery store."

Addison put her hand to her chest. "You? Grocery shopping?"

House smirked. "The kid at the cashier told me he was 'down with the rainbow.'"

Addison nearly spit her yogurt out at that, covering her mouth and nose to keep it from spilling out. House bowed his head to disguise his own grin.

"How badly did you traumatize the poor kid?"

"I made a few pithy remarks about his acne and then smacked him with the cane."

Addison shook her head, not surprised. "Let me guess, you sent James the bill?"

House pretended to be shocked. "No! That would be mean and disrespectful. I sent it to Cuddy."

"You boss?"

House nodded.

"Nice."

Across the room, the interns were watching the pair with stunned fascination.

"What the hell…?" Cristina muttered.

"What _is_ that?" Meredith asked, looking at the others. "Are they actually having a normal conversation?"

"It looks like they're…friends," Izzie said disbelievingly.

Alex shook his head. "Figures. Satan and his whore."

"This is just weird," Cristina declared

"Totally."

Meredith sat back in her chair, biting her lip a little. "You guys don't think he's, you know, gonna tell her about what me and McDreamy did at prom?"

The others exchanged looks.

"Crap."

Across the room, House was secretly studying Addison. Or at least, he thought he was doing it secretly.

"I know you're watching me and I know why. I know about Derek and Meredith and what happened at that stupid prom. So you can stop trying to decide if you should tell me." Off House's surprised look, she explained, "I hear the nurses talk, too. And I got a visit from Dr. Torres, who also said I shouldn't blame it all on Meredith because she's not as bad as she seems."

"Addison…"

"No, Greg, it's okay. _I'm_ okay."

"You should call Cuddy. She would literally jump for joy if you asked for a job. And that's something I would love to see."

Addison smiled sadly. "I don't know what I'm going to do. I just don't know."

House bowed his head. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry, Addie." He reached out hesitantly and rested his hand on hers.

Addison met his gaze and held it. "Me too."

---x---

"Iz! Izzie!"

Izzie slowed down, allowing Chase to catch up. "What do you want, Dr. Chase?"

"Iz, just listen to me."

"Fine. Talk."

"I'm a jerk. I know that. And what I did was wrong, leading you on like that. But I was upset about Allison and I wanted some kind of distraction. Which wasn't fair to you."

Izzie studied him. "You love her."

"I think so, maybe." Chase couldn't keep the smile off his face as he admitted that.

"It's okay, Chase. You were sort of a rebound, distraction, and way to make someone jealous, all in one."

"Good to know." Chase turned to leave, but stopped. "He loves you, Iz. I hope you know that." He walked down the hall and just before he turned the corner, Izzie yelled,

"You have really great hair!"

---x---

The Seattle Grace surgical team gathered bid House's team goodbye and House himself good riddance.

"Hey, Alex, are you free later?"

Alex was taken aback, but he nodded. "Yeah, sure. You-you wanna do something?"

Izzie nodded, biting her lip as she grinned. "Yeah. I do."

"Cool." Alex grinned back. "Cool."

Addison hung back, watching the group that she could never join, the magical little group her husband belonged to without her. She watched as House's team – minus House – said good bye to her colleagues and husband. Sighing heavily, she turned back to the nurses' desk and reached into her pocket for a pen to work on a chart. Her fingers brushed a small paper square and she withdrew it curiously. Addison grinned when she realized what it was. There was a crude stick figure drawing of a woman – presumably a doctor, since she was wearing a stethoscope – with a huge chest jumping up and down while clutching a phone. She flipped it over. It was a business card for Lisa Cuddy M.D. Underneath the name, in Greg's familiar script, it said: "You deserve better."

Addison looked up and saw Greg had finally joined his team. He caught Addison's eye on his way out the door and winked. She smiled back and fingered the card in her hand. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Derek following Meredith into an elevator. With a small nod, she pocketed the card for later.

---x---

"Hey, how's Cameron?"

"She died. Sorry we didn't mention it earlier."

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Did you drop her off at home?"

"Nope." House jammed his thumb into the elevator button. "Chase took her. They, like, totally like each other." He entered the elevator and pushed the door close button.

"I got a call from Addison Montgomery-Shepherd." House reached out and grabbed the elevator door to keep it from shutting. "She's interested in a job here. Know anything about that?"

House smiled and let the door slide shut.

Cuddy turned to Foreman. "So how bad was it?"

"The word 'disaster' comes to mind. But he didn't kill anyone, so as well as could be expected."

"So a really big fruit basket and a thank you for not suing will cover it?"

Foreman hesitated. "Maybe you should call, too. He called the Chief of Surgery an uneducated moron."

Cuddy sighed exasperatedly and stalked off to her office.

---x---

Back in his office, House pressed the play button on his answering machine. Derek Shepherd's angry voice floated out at him, screaming about how he was an arrogant bastard, had no right to offer his wife a job, blah, blah, blah. House smacked the machine with his cane, leaned back in his chair, and pressed one of the speed dials on his cell phone. "Wilson. Wanna come over and play? I've got really good campfire stories."

---x---x---

_Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed this fic. I'm sorry this last part took so long and I'm glad I finally got a chance to finish it. I hope you all like how I wrapped things up. I probably won't be writing much at all in the coming months but when I finally do start again, I hope you all read it. Thanks again!_

---x---x---x---

_11.1.2006 -- Just a simple request I wanted to add: if you think my story sucks, that's fine. I encourage you to tell me so. But if you you're going to say so, please do me the courtesy of explaining why it sucks. And if it's because you don't like one of the fan-doms it deals with, that's not a reason. Out-of-character lines and actions, weak storyline, those are reasons. Hating Grey's Anatomy is not. So unless you want to explain why my fics suck, please don't bother leaving reviews to that effect. It's a waste of my time and yours._


End file.
